


Eragon's Tentacle Fun

by Lycan_Jedi



Series: Eragon and Saphira [3]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Penis Milking, Sounding, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle milking, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, aphrodisiac, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycan_Jedi/pseuds/Lycan_Jedi
Summary: Eragon hasn't been able to stop thinking about the creature that attacked He, Saphira, and Blödgharm a week ago, he goes back to  ask some questions, and maybe something more.





	1. Eragon's Big Mistake

Eragon fidgeted in his bed. One week earlier, a tentacled beast had attacked He, Blodhgarm, and Saphira. Giving them fhe ride of their lives, and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. Again he shifted as he thought back to how it felt to have the tendril slide up his ass. How it felt to have it suck him off. To allow he and Saphira to share an intimate moment when she sucked him off. He moaned as he thought of it. _'Eragon? are you okay?'_ Saphira asked as Eragon realized he was subconsciously rubbing his cock through his thin breeches. "Ye- ahem yes Saphira. I um, I just can't sleep. I think I'm going to go for a walk." He said as he stripped of his Underwear and pulled on a pair of leggings. He then pulled on his Boots, strapped Brisingr to his waist, and walked out of his tent. Outside, Saphira lay right by the entrance to the tent.   _'Are you sure your okay Little One? If you were pleasuring yourself, then it's no big deal. Everyone needs a little... destressing I think you called it when I first caught you doing it?'_ Eragon felt his cheeks blush as he recalled Saphira walking into the Dragon Hold in Farthen Dur, only to find Eragon with his Leggings around his ankles and furiously flogging his pole. "Saphira, if you must know.. I was thinking about last week." Saphira looked at Eragon knowingly.  _'I had a feeling you were. You plan to go back then?'_

  
 "I have to know Saphira. I have to know why he picked us. I have to know what it is. I have to know if it'll..." 

  
_'Mate you again?'_ Eragon slowly nodded. "I need to feel it again. To feel that thing carressing my body, to feel it taking my seed. It's just, I've never cum so hard, I need to feel it. Please understand, I'll always be your mate, but.. I need more. I need to.."  
_'Eragon.. you don't need to explain. I've been able to tell you wanted it to mate you again for awhile now. Just promise me you'll be careful. I don't trust this creature, even after it swore to aide us in the Ancient Language.'_  
"I promise I'll be safe. If I'm not back by breakfast, come find me." Eragon said walking into the Forest leaving Saphira behind. 

"Naina hvitr böllr."  Eragon said as a small werelight appeared over his shoulder. Slowly he made his way through the forest until he reached the familiar clearing. He aproached the pile of scraps that had been his clothing the previous week. They had been shredded by the creature when he was attacked. He heard something slithering through the grass as he stood. "Show yourself! he said reaching for Brisingr. A foot in front of him a large Pink tendril raised to his face. It remained there unmoving, as if studying the human. _'Why have you returned?'_ A voice asked in his head. "We need to talk. May I enter your den?"  
_'You may.'_   With that the tendril led Eragon into the cave. As soon as they were inside, Eragon looked around. Different articles of clothing, Tunics, dresses, breeches, leggings, boots, even Saphira's saddle were lying inside. Also inside were bones of countless animals. Deer, squirrels, and elk lay about. Eragon approached the saddle and looked inside. He found his bow and quiver, as well as some extra clothes that he'd packed that day. _'You have questions, ask.'_ The tendril said appearing in front of Eragon's face again. "Why did you rape us that day?"

 _'The female was in heat, as was I, so, I lured her here and bred her. Unfortunately for you, once we begin the mating process, we require additional food. Your cum is quite a good source of nutrition for me.'_  
"What are you? Does your species have a name?"   
_'No we don't for we are creatures created by magic. A rather powerful magician had created me to defend these lands. One day, he came here, and began to masturbate in the cave I'd taken refuge in. I watched as he climaxed, the smell was exquisite. I couldn't control my hunger, and attacked. His cum was sweet. After he blacked out and I releaesed him naked, rumor spread of the demon of the caves. I pulled any male creature in, and raped them to climax, to feed on their seed.  Then i released them. So I guess you could call me a demon. After a while the people became so afraid of me, they fled this Island, leaving me to feed off the wildlife.'_  
Eragon listened intently. "These animals then? They're victims?"   
_'In a way, their hearts gave out as I fed off them.'_ Eragon approached the Tendril slowly a ready hand on his sword. "What do you look like? Beyond the tentacles I mean."   
_'I have nothing else, I am simply a mass of what you see before you. Now why did you come here?'_  


"I told you to.." Eragon was cut off as the tendril placed itself against his lips. _'Don't lie. You wish me to mate you again, don't you?'_  Eragon slowly shook his head no, suddenly feeling nervous. The tendril pressed at Eragon's mouth. Eragon opened hesitantly as the tendril slipped inside rubbing his mouth, teeth, gums, and tongue. Eragon hesitantly began sucking on the tendril, hoping to coax the sweet liquid from it's tip. Meanwhile tendrils began to slither toward him, climbing under his leggings, wrapping around his chest and playing with his nipples. He moaned as the tendrils rubbed up against them, leaving a strong surge of pleasure with every stroke. Under his leggings, the tendrils made their way to his cock, stroking the rapidly hardening flesh. "MMMMPH!" Eragon moaned loudly as the tendrils stroked him. Eragon bucked as he sucked the tendril in his mouth, moaning in pleasure as the tendril stroked his chest, cock, and thrusted in and out of his mouth. His eyes went wide as a tendril pressed at his entrance. Slowly the tendril slipped in and began sucking on his prostate. This continued for what felt like an eternity as Eragon leaked pre into his leggings. Just as Eragon was about to cum the tendrils stopped and pulled away from his body. Eragon looked at the tendrils as they slithered to the back of the cave, only the first tentacle remaining, staring at the half naked and disheveled rider. _'You lied to me, so here's what's going to happen,you will not cum tonight. Consider it a punishment. Tomorrow rider, you will return alone, and naked. If you return clothed I will tear what you have off and pound you  as hard as I can, believe me you won't walk right for a month. You will remain for three days as my source of food. During that time, NO ONE is to come here, or I will use their bodies as I wish. This will be pleasurable for you Rider, but it will also be gruelling. If you choose not to come, I will take it as you have disobeyed and will drag you here from your village, along with anyone else I come across until I get to you, and they will be told who's fault it is they're here. Do not test me.'_    
"I'll be here, don't worry." Eragon said as he picked up Saphira's saddle. _'Noon Rider no later.'_ The tentacle said slithering away to the back of the cave. "Understood." Eragon walked to the lip of the cave, as he stepped out a tentacle shot towards him faster than a blink of an eye and grabbed his sword. "HEY! GIVE THAT-"   
_'It will be returned to you in three days.'_ The creature said as it pulled the  sword into the dark depths of the cave.

Saphira slowly roused from her sleep as she heard approaching footsteps. As the familiar scent of the beast came to her nostrils, her eyes shot open. She whipped her head around to see Eragon approaching out of the forest, his chest and leggings covered in slime. _'How was it Little One?'_ Eragon sat beside her and  stared at the ground, wondering how to explain what had been ordered of him. _'Eragon? What's wrong?'_    
"He wants me to return naked tomorrow, and stay for three days.." Saphira's eyes went wide as a fierce growl escaped her throat. _'Eragon you're not going back. I won't let you.'_ Eragon turned and smiled grimly. "I have no  choice, if I don't return tomorrow he said he'd come for me, and anyone he came across before he found me would be taken too. I can't put anyone else at risk. This was my mistake not the elves or anyone else's."  
_'Then I'm going with you.'_  
"No Saphira, anyone else who comes will be used by him. Look, it's not a big deal. I'll go to him tomorrow stay for three days and come home, everything will be fine, alright?" Saphira didn't answer instead she stood and took to the skies as Eragon watched in shock. _"Saphira where are you going?"_    
_'To find out exactly why he's doing this and what he will do.'_ Eragon stood silent as he felt the fear and anger in Saphira's mind. Within minutes Saphira landed outside the cave and roared. Slowly a fleshy pink tendril slithered to the lip of the cave. _'I suppose you're not here to mate again.'_ Saphira growled in response as the tendril raised like a cobra preparing to strike. _'Eragon then, alright what do you want to know?'_  


_'Why are you making him return?'_

_'Part reward, part punishment. You see, he is the first to willingly want me to feed on him. Of course he sees it as mating, but regardless it is feeding. I admire the bravery in that, however he also lied which is why he has no choice.'_

  
_'What do you mean he lied?'_  Saphira asked ready to kill the beast if she must. _'I gave plenty of opportunities for him to tell me why he'd returned only for him to tell me he wanted to ask questions. Now tell me was that the truth?'_ Saphira growled as she answered _'A half truth. He wanted to ask questions and mate you.'_ The tendril raised to her eyes, as though studying every part of her eyeball. _'You fear I mean harm to him?'_

  
_'Yes.'_ Saphira finally admitted. _'Hm. I thought so. I assure you, no harm will come to him, short of exhaustion and possibly some aching in his genitals.'_  


  
_'What will you do to him?'_  Saphira asked calming slowly as the tendril waved in front of her, the tip constantly pointed at her. _'Milk him of  and feed on his seed at my own leisure. Each session shall go until he climaxes however many times I want. Between each session he is free to do as he wishes as long as he remains near the cave.'_  


  
_'And if he doesn't? You can't make him remain here.'_   The tendril waved in the air, silently staring at the dragoness. _'IF he chooses to leave,  I will let him go. He will still have to return, but I'll let him leave. However, no one has ever wanted  to. Hmm,  perhaps you would be at peace if you accompany him.'_ Saphira considered the tendril's offer. True, Eragon would be quite a bit more at peace if she  joined him, however she was still in heat,  and Eragon would not be able to aide her. Especially seeing as he'd be milked so often.  _'I will come during each meal he eats, if he calls for me,  and when he sleeps. Otherwise he is yours.'_ Saphira replied knowing it was pointless to fight. _'You may return at anytime, you share his mind, his feelings, you are one.'_  
_'Why did you feed on him again if you intended to bring him back tomorrow?'_ Saphira suddenly asked.   
_'I brought him to the cusp, but I never allowed him to finish. Yet another punishment.'_ Saphira snarled menacingly how dare he force her mate to the brink of an orgasm only to refuse him the right to climax? _'I never said he couldn't find someone to help him finish, simply that I wouldn't make him cum, as that was what he wanted. If you wish to help him, do so. I have no say in what Mates do.'_ The tendril replied as it turned. _'Should you require aide with your breeding while your rider is here, I will allow him to satisfy your needs.'_ With that the tendril returned to the cave.

_  
_

Saphira turned and took to the skies. _'I will bring him tomorrow.'_ she said as she took off. _'See to it he sleeps well, and eats until his stomach is filled come morning. I intend to feed the second he arrives, and he will need his strength.'_ Came the reply as Saphira flew to where Eragon sat. He'd built a fire and had stripped off his boots.He was working on the broken straps of the saddle as Saphira landed beside him. "So how'd it go?" He asked as he  finished repairs to the right shoulder strap. _'I doubt he'll change his mind, however he did agree to allow me to join you for as long as I wish, and to allow you to mate me should I need it.'_ Saphira said lying down to lick the slime from Eragon's body. Eragon tensed as Saphira ran her tongue over his shoulders and back, licking every inch of slime from his flesh. _'You need to relax, Little One. He told me what he did  to you. Stand up a moment.'_ Eragon sighed and placed the saddle and his tools on the ground, before standing and stretching his back.. "Saphira what  is it?"   
_'If he won't allow you to cum, then I will.'_ Saphira replied grasping the waistband of Eragon's Leggings in her maw. Slowly she pulled them down as Eragon smiled. "Saphira you don't have to do this."  
_'What else are mates for if not to bring pleasure to each other? Please Little One, let me pleasure you one last time before we leave tomorrow.'_ Eragon smiled and Stepped out of his soiled leggings as Saphira began licking the sticky slime from his body. Within minutes Eragon's chest, back, and legs were cleaned of the sticky goo. _'Now my love, are you certain you don't wish to continue?'_ Saphira asked as Eragon smiled grimly. Slowly he knelt down and kissed the sapphire dragoness. "I can never say no to you Saphira." Saphira hummed in pleasure as Eragon kissed her cheek gently, a grim smile still on his face. " But I just don't feel like having sex tonight. If what he told me hadn't happened. I-"   
_'Little One, I understand. I am satisfied for now. I just wanted to make sure you were.'_ Saphira replied. "I'll be fine, however I think I'd be more at peace if I may sleep bare against you tonight." Saphira hummed softly and lifted her wing, exposing her warm stomach to the Rider. Eragon smiled and layed against Saphira, stretching his body to match the length of her stomach. "Eka àstar ono, pömnuria àstar." Eragon said yawning as he spoke.  
_'Eka àstar ono tomo, pömnuria maer. Slytha astoo.'_ Saphira replied covering Eragon with her wing, before laying down herself. Within seconds both Rider and dragon slipped into their dreams. 

Saphira awoke the next morning as the sun came over the horizon but hadn't yet cleared the mountain of  the large island. She looked at the mountain outline for what seemed like an eternity. The second the sun was fully visable, Eragon would have to leave. Silently she lifted her wing and examined his nude body. He was lying peacefully on his side his back fully against her warm body. For the first time in 8 months, Saphira was truly frightened for her Rider. What if the creature killed him? Shaking the thoughts from her memory, a new thought replaced it. She as a hatchling being clutched against her new Rider's bare chest, mere hours after hatching. "I'll never let anyone hurt you. I'll always protect you." He had promised. She remembered her falling asleep in his arms as the two drifted to a peaceful slumber. She smiled at her two earliest memories outside her egg. Gently she leaned down and licked Eragon on his ribs. _'I'll not leave you, Eragon. Whether that creature wants me to, or not, I will remain by your side. You swore to protect me, and I will do the same for you.'_  She swore to him in the ancient language. As she finished her oath Eragon's body seemed to relax even further. His face seemed to look softer, his shoulders slumped a little more. It was as if a huge tension was removed from his body. "Saphira?" Saphira quickly lowered her wing to guard Eragon's nudity to the intruder, before turning to face them. _'Blödhgarm, what can I do for you?'_ Blödhgarm smiled before replying. "I wanted to see if Eragon would like to go hunting. He'd mentioned to me he enjoyed hunting greatly before the war, and I myself enjoy hunting as well." Saphira cocked her head in curiosity. _'I thought elves were against hunting and eating meat.'_  
"Not all of us." Blödhgarm replied. "So is he awake?"   
_'No, and I don't believe he will have time to-'_ Saphira stopped and considered what to tell Blödhgarm next. _'Blödhgarm can you swear not to reveal what I'm about to tell you?'_ Blödhgarm stood silent for a moment. Saphira had never requested something like this before. "Eka otherúm Saphira, Eka wehnata nèiat thorta aí eïnradhin." Blödhgarm swore, as Saphira revealed her nude rider. 

Blödhgarm looked at Eragon's naked body in shock as Saphira began. _'Eragon and I, are mates. I have been in heat, and Eragon has been helping me with it. The creature that attacked us last week was drawn by my hormones. Now it wishes to- actually it demands to- feed on Eragon's seed. If he refuses the creature told us it will drag Eragon to it's den along with anyone or anything it comes across until it finds him, and will either breed with or feed on them as well. Eragon has agreed and will remain for 3 days with the beast, in order to protect you and the other elves and humans who joined us.'_ Blödhgarm listened in stunned silence. He'd known for at least a week Eragon had been mating with Saphira, but he hadn't expected the creature to demand to feed again, or for Saphira to reveal her relationship with Eragon. _'Can you make something up to put everyone at ease?'_  
"You intend to go with him then?"   
_'Yes. I will not allow that thing to kill him. I must protect him.'_ Saphira replied again gently kissing her mates naked body. _'Will you bring him some food? We must leave soon, and I feel he will need strength today.'_ Blödhgarm nodded and left before returning 10 minutes later with a plate piled with Potatos, eggs, and berries. Gently Saphira woke Eragon. The second he saw Blödhgarm he shot up. "Saphira have you gone insane?! Blödhgarm is right -"  
"Saphira has informed me of everything Eragon. What you are doing is very brave. I admire you for it." Eragon looked from his dragon to The wolf-like elf before him. "How much do you know?"  
_'That we are mates and you must be fed on by the creature to save our village.'_ Saphira responded. Eragon smiled, "So I'm guessing you were sworn to secrecy?" Blödhgarm smiled and nodded.  "Yes, as I said earlier, Eka, weohnata néit thorta aí eïnradhin." Eragon smiled and stood, before wrapping his arms around Blödhgarm in gratitude. "Thank you. I don't want anyone to know, but I'm glad you do." Breaking away from the hug he looked Blödhgarm in the eyes."Take care of them.While I'm gone, promise me you'll guard the Village." Blödhgarm wrapped his arms around Eragon in return and replied, "Ono hàvr iet eïnradhin, Eragon. Now you should eat. As Saphira said you will need your strength for the challenges to come." Eragon nodded and took the plate and began eating as they formulated a plan as to what Blödhgarm should tell the others. Within 10 minutes Eragon finished the meal, and was strapping Saphira's saddle he'd built for speed on her back, though speed was the last thing he wanted.

Blödhgarm ran through the plan again as Eragon worked. "You and Saphira are exploring the Island to scout out resources, and find out what lays beyond the Mountain. You will return in three days, and I will send clothing to you on your last day so you don't come home bare, as well as anything you may require if you contact me." Eragon nodded the affirmative and formulated the spell to make him seem clothed to all who saw him. With one last look at the Tents gathered at the bottom of the hill Eragon and Saphira had occupied, he mounted Saphira with a heavy sigh.  "Blödhgarm, one last thing. If this creature kills me, take care of Saphira. This isn't a request. I could care less what happens to me, as long as I know she's safe, and give Arya this. Eragon said reaching in his saddlebag and handing Blödhgarm a rolled scroll  with a green bow tied around it. "No one else other than her is capable of opening it." He pulled out six more rolled scrolls each one with a different colored ribbon, and each with a different name written on it.  The first a red one. "This goes directly to Murtagh." A Dark Blue ribbon, "Roran and Katrina," A White ribbon, "Angela." A Gold Ribbon, and one with a Black ribbon  "Queen Nasuada."  finally a purple ribbon "and King Orik." Eragon said a look of seriousness on his face. "These don't get sent unless I die, understood?" Blödhgarm nodded and clutched the scrolls as Eragon reached for a final scroll. This one was wrapped in Silver ribbon. "These are my final orders upon my death, including burial details if I'm able to be recovered. You may read them now, or wait to read them, it makes no difference to me. Just know they will not change, regardless of when I die." The other scrolls you hold are only capable of opening by the person or persons who they are addressed to."   
"May I ask what is in the other scrolls?" Blödhgarm asked genuinely curious, however knowing of what was likely on Arya's. "Information on who is to lead the riders, and news to be passed to the People of Alagaësia, as well as personal notes to each. Eragon said as he looked up. The sun was now almost directly overhead. "Goodbye Blödhgarm." Eragon said as with a heavy Sigh he felt Saphira take off.

As they flew, unease began to fill Eragon with every beat of Saphira's wings. Suddenly a calming aura seemed to push the unease away. _'Little one, do not worry, I will be with you.'_  
_"Saphira, no. I swore I would protect you, I can't do that if he has us both."_  
_'And I swore in the Ancient Language last night to protect YOU, whether you or that beast want it or not. I'm staying with you, and there is NOTHING you can say to change my mind on that.'_ Eragon felt tears in his eyes at Saphira's words. "Saphira..." He spoke aloud surprising Saphira with the choked sound of his voice. "Thank you. I don't want to go through this alone. I just don't want you to go through it either. Who knows what this thing is going to do? For all I know it'll kill us." Saphira growled softly at the words. _'If you can suffer through it, You will not do so alone, Eragon.'_ She growled as she saw the clearing. _'We are near. End your spell.'_ Eragon breathed in deeply as he too now saw the clearing. He knew the second they landed, he was little more than a prisoner. "Letta." he said as his nude body became visable. _'Are you ready, my mate? If you aren't I can circle around.'  
_ "No Saphira, land. It's close enough to noon, and I don't want to chance angering it." Saphira gave a mental acknowledgment and angled downward, landing gently in front of the caves.

Slowly Eragon unbuckled his straps and slid down, looking for any sign of the beast. _'Get on your hands and knees now human, I hunger.'_ A voice said in his head. "Before I do, I want an oath from you." Eragon called out staring at the center cave. A tendril appeared in the lip of it. _'That depends on what it is.'_  
"That you will not under any circumstances attack my dragon or breed her without my, or her permission, and you won't kill us. Swear these two things and regardless of your requests the next 3 days I'll obey, as long as it doesn't result in injury or death." An eerie silence filled the clearing as Eragon awaited the beasts answer. No birds sang, no winds blew, not even Saphira made a sound as she'd been stunned into silence. "Well? Answer or I'll leave." Eragon called laying his last card on the table. Either he'd be raped right then, or the creature would call his bluff.  A feeling of amusement entered his mind. _'Finally you find your voice, half breed? Good. It's not like I would allow you to leave now, but if it will put you at ease, Eka otherúm. Now hands and knees. I'll not say it again.'_ Eragon turned, kissed Saphira, and got on his hands and knees facing her. _'Are you staying, dragon? I sense your hunger.'_ the creature asked as Eragon awaited being ravished. _'Yes. Not just as his mate but to make sure no harm will come to him.'_ Saphira responded venom lacing every word. Again amusement came from the creature. ' _Hm, cum. He'll be doing that in a few moments. Quite a bit the next few days, in fact. I think I'll begin with forcing 5 ejaculations from him, then he may rest. As I said human, this will be pleasurable but gruelling.'_ the beast said to both. As soon as the words were spoken Eragon felt the tendrils begin to wrap around his ankles and wrists, and up his arms and legs, before wrapping around his body and hooking around each other. Saphira snarled as her rider was bound to the ground. _'It is so he doesn't run, or harm himself thrashing about. I don't wish to harm him, and he may wind up that way without it.'_ the beast said as a tendril placed itself at Eragon's hole, gently massaging the ring of tissue around it with the tip, causing Eragon's cock to twitch slightly in anticipation. Meanwhile another tendril placed itself at Eragon's lips, hovering inches from his face. _'Open.'_  
"Wait! Saphira, I need to say something to Saphira!" The beast gave a mental sigh. His prey had put up a fight before but this was ridiculous. _'You're trying my patience human.'_  
"I swear we can start as soon as I speak to her."   
_'Hurry up. You are beginning to anger me. You have already arrived after the time specified by me, you've stalled from the moment you arrived, and you lied to me last night. You'd best speak, and be quick about it, because after this sentence I WILL feed, whether you are ready or not.'_  
"Saphira go and hunt, until I call, or he does. I'd rather you not see my rape. It will put my mind at ease knowing you aren't watch-" Saphira silenced Eragon with a roar. _'I'm not leaving.''_  
_'I understand you wanting to help him dragon, which is why he's right. Hunt. Not only do you need food, he will too after this. Now go.'_ The creature replied clearly annoyed. "Please just go." Eragon added. 

Saphira looked from her naked mate to the tendrils still slithering towards him. _'Very well, but only because I know it will put your mind at ease.'_ Saphira said as with a single beat of her wings took off with a final message. _'Stay strong Eragon. I love you. If this creature hurts you after forcing you to come here, I will kill it.'_  
"I love you too Saphira. More then life, and don't worry I will stay strong. And I promise I'll call if  I need you.'  Eragon said as he closed his eyes and waited for the tendrils to begin. He was half erect by now as the tendril circling his hole had continued. _'Have I been cruel?'_ The creature suddenly asked having heard Eragon and Saphira's mental exchange. Eragon blinked in confusion."What?"   
_'You didn't want to come here, yet I'm forcing you. Does that make me wrong?'_ Eragon thought before responding. "No. Even though I'm being forced, I want this, regardless of my fear, I came here last night seeking this exact thing, the oppertunity for you to use me. Don't get me wrong I'm scared, more scared then I've been in my entire life, Well except once." He stopped as he remembered waking tunicless, without magic, and shackled beside Arya as a Raz'ac egg hatched in front of them. _'I'll make you a deal human, you are human correct?'_ Eragon nodded as the beast continued. _'Very well human if you agree to send me male volunteers each week, as you came here today, naked, full of seed, and ready to be milked of it. Be they Elf, Dragon, Human or any other creature, so I may feed on them as tribute, I not only will guard you, but I will never attack anyone from your village. I will find what soil is suitable for harvest, and I will never force someone to return this way again.'_  
"And if I refuse?"   
_'I'll just have to drag a suitable tribute up here to feed on, won't I?'_ The creature replied with a touch of humor in his voice. "I'll speak with my village, if they agree I'll let you know." Eragon replied knowing the creature would likely leave them alone even if the Village refused.  
_  
'Then shall we begin?'_ Eragon eyed the tentacle in front of him, before eagerly taking it in his  mouth as he began sucking feverishly on the slimy flesh. _'I'll take that as a yes. Eager are we? '_ The creature asked as Eragon continued to suck and lick the slime from the appendage. _"I may as well try to enjoy it. Now please push it in!"_ Eragon said through his mind, lust driven by the teasing tendril circling his hole. _'Very well then.'_ The creature replied as it shoved hard into Eragon's ass. Eragon groaned in a combination of pain and pleasure from the rough entry, and the tendril latching onto his prostate. Within seconds Eragon was completely erect as the tip of the tendril sucked on his prostate, before beginning to thrust slowly in and out. He continued to suck on the tentacle in his mouth, hoping to coax the sweet concoction used to force his arousal the previous week from It's tip. _'You don't need it, yet.'_ The Creature said as it sensed Eragon's intent. Eragon moaned through the Tendril in his mouth as the one in his ass pulled out agonizingly slowly rubbing against his Prostate every inch forcing shivers of pleasure to shoot through Eragon's body. It thrust in like a lightning bolt striking Eragon's prostate as the rider cried out in pleasure. As the tendril in his ass continued this, smaller almost invisible tendrils, as wide as a strand of silk wrapped around Eragon's nipples and began pulling, stroking. and squeezing. Within seconds Eragon's cock began dripping a single strand of precum forming and beginning to drip to the ground. Almost as soon as  it was about to touch the ground a hollow tendril shot out of the cave and engolfed his cock in under half a second. "MMMMPPPPHHHH" With a loud groan Eragon exploded right then. 9 shots of thick seed quickly filling the tendril as the tendril stroked his cock, milking it until it shot no more.

 _'Mmmmm. Delicious. You eat plenty of fruit, don't you? I've learned that if you humans eat enough of something it effects the flavor of your essence. Try.'_ The beast said as the Tendril in his mouth removed itself and was replaced by the one on Eragon's manhood. He felt a few drops of something land on his tongue it was sweet with a strange underflavor. _'You taste the sweetness? That's from eating fruit. I once captured a man who primarily ate meat. His was quite salty.'_ Eragon swallowed as the tendril returned to his still erect member as the tendril in his ass lazily stroked his prostate with it's tip, while the tendrils on his nipples continued their teasing. He felt the tight squeeze against his flesh as the beast caressed his body. "May I ask a favor?" he asked as the beast began to again lazily thrust into his willing body. _'You may.'_  
"Please untie me. I swear I'm not going to run." The beast remained silent for a moment before a response came. _'No. You will not be released until I have finished feeding. I know you don't intend to run, however you will soon be unable to hold yourself up. Now let us continue.'_ With that the tendril in his ass began thrusting hard and fast hitting Eragon's Prostate every time sending sparks shooting through his vision. The only thing that could be heard was a lewed squelching noise and the loud moans of a nude rider. Eragon had trouble forming a coherent thought. Each thrust filled his body with so much pleasure he barely even realized he'd cum again. This time the beast gave no rest period instead as Eragon climaxed a tendril slipped in Eragon's mouth, stopping near his throat. Within seconds Eragon felt liquid pooling in the back of is mouth accompanied by a familiar sweetness. He swallowed greedily as the creature began tracing a tendril between his abs, before moving to his ribcage and pecs. He groaned at the touch, every nerve becoming more and more sensitive with each thrust and drop of the Aphrodisiac being pumped into him. The tendril in his mouth removed itself again as the one fucking his ass continued. He groaned and began thrusting back to meet the tendril ramming hard into his well used hole.  He began to feel a tendril slowly stroking up his back before stopping near his neck. It slowly began wrapping around it. Had he been able to think clearly he'd have been worried, especially seeing as it was getting tighter. His face slowly began turning red as his lungs were denied air. Slowly the red became purple. Darkness swirled at his vision as sparks continued to shoot across his limited vision. His cock was now dripping precum as though a dam had broken. As he became more and more deprived of air he felt every nerve becoming more responsive. He could feel literally every single slight touch, hear every squishy noise as the tendril in his ass continued. As Unconsciousness approached him, he felt a familiar churning in his balls. Without delay he exploded as the creature loosened it's grip on his neck. As air filled his lungs Eragon roared his pleasure, as 13 shots of cum lept from his cock.

This time the beast gave Eragon a small rest as the sweat covered rider lay limp in it's hold. _'Can you here me rider?'_ Eragon groaned in response. _'You have done well. I will allow you to make a decision. Option 1 is I continue as I have. Ramming your ass, and milking your balls of every single drop until you climax 2 more times. Option 2 is I release you, and allow you to sleep for a few hours. Option 3 is I continue to do as I have, without stopping until you lose consciousness. What's your decision?'_ It took Eragon a few minutes to form his response.   
"I huh huh, I choose..."

                                                                                                                                                        *************  
**That's part 1 of ??? Now the choice is up to you. Does Eragon Climax 2 more times? Or does Eragon's dick and balls get a well earned rest? Maybe you Viewers want to see him cum into Unconsciousness! (I wonder how Saphira will feel about that?) Vote in the comments!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unease and Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we learned what you horny buggers chose for Eragon, as Saphira becomes livid with the choice, Meanwhile The Beast does some damage control while also trying to provide for his food source.

"I... hah hah I choose... 3." Eragon said. The beast remained motionless knowing full well the Rider wanted to cum two more times, than be allowed to rest. _'You are certain it's 3? It is your final decision? You can't change it once I begin, no matter how much you beg.'_ The rider nodded, too exhausted from his first few intense orgasms to verbally respond, or even think clearly. _'Very well.'_ The beast responded as the Tendril in Eragon's ass began thrusting again, bringing another pleasured moan from the Rider. As the Tendril began, Eragon's body began thrusting back to meet the thrusts. He felt a primal need to have as much as the invader as possible shoved in his ass, filling him completely. He thrust back as hard as he could, he felt the tendril go deeper on each thrust in, touching places that had never been touched before. With each thrust, Eragon felt his Orgasm building again. A tendril again engulfed his cock, sucking tightly on the sensitive flesh. Eragon groaned as it moved from the base of his cock, back to the tip, then back to the base never once losing it's tightness. Meanwhile, a second tendril pressed against Eragon's hole, before quickly sliding in alongside it's twin. Immediately Eragon came from the pleasure, filling the tentacle on his cock with even more cum. The beast didn't let up, instead it placed a third tendril at Eragon's entrance. Eragon's eyes went wide as he felt it begin to press in, his hole being stretched far beyond it's limits. "Pl-Please stop! I can't take anymore!" The creature stopped pushing, before replying. _'You can, and you will. I have prepared you for this, and by my calculations, you should reach your goal must faster this way. So relax and bear down.'_

With that, the tendril pressed in, quickly joining the other two in Eragon's ass. Eragon screamed in pain, before an answering roar in the distance was heard. Almost immediately afterward Eragon shot another, albeit very small, load off due to the pressure on his prostate. The beast wrapped the three tendrils around each other, making a sort of sentient, 7 inch diameter rope inside Eragons hole. Slowly, almost painfully for Eragon, the creature pulled the rope out before slamming it back in, before another angry roar was heard. "WaIT I pICKED 2!" Eragon said as the tendrils continued to molest him, his voice going louder with each thrust in. The fire in his ass had brought about a moment of clarity in Eragon's mind.  _'No you said three. Then I asked if you were certain and you said yes, knowing I wouldn't stop even if you begged me to. I made this clear rider.'_ The creature replied, as The mass of tentacles continued to ram into Eragon. Again Eragon moaned through another Orgasm, as his cum quickly lept from his cock into the tendril. The beast spoke the truth. Eragon knew he did, he just couldn't figure out what would possess him to agree to being milked into unconsciousness. The following few minutes were a blur for him.  Another thrust directly into his prostate had Eragon screaming in pleasure, as he lost control of his body, and fell into the tendrils wrapped around his body, as His cum lept from his cock in 9 long thick ropes. The tentacles held him snugly, but continued to stroke his body, suck his manhood, and thrust into his ass. Eragon could've sworn he'd lost consciousness for at least a few seconds, but he wasn't certain. The beast continued to thrust deeply into the rider, as another Roar was heard, this one much closer. _'Calm your dragon. She is angry, even though I've kept my word not to harm you.'_ Eragon struggled to reach for Saphira's mind, as his own was completely overloaded with pleasure. Finally after what seemed like an eternity,(and midway through another orgasm.) he succeeded. _"Saphira."_  
_'Eragon, I'm coming. I felt your pain, and heard your screams.'_  
_"No Saphira, I'm okay. Really, I am. He stretched me a little further then I'm used to, and it was a little uncomfortable. That's all."_ He felt a moment of uncertainty across the link before another reply came. _'Why have you orgasmed so much? He said 5, not..'_

__Again the link was broken as Eragon again came hard into the tentacle wrapped around his manhood. The mass of tentacles at some point had disbanded into seperate tendrils again, and were now constantly slamming into his prostate, not once giving the battered gland a break. As soon as his cock stopped shooting, another orgasm ripped through his body, causing his head to spin with an overload of pleasure, and his body to begin trembling.  
_'I'm sorry, Eragon, But I'm going to have to make you climax much faster now. Drink the aphrodisiac as it's given to you.'_  The creature said, releasing a torrent of aphrodisiac into Eragon, who greedily sucked down the honey flavored liquid. It could sense how close Saphira was.

 Finally with a roar Saphira landed into the clearing, shocked at what she saw. Her rider was shaking uncontrollably, his cock was dripping cum uncontrollably into the almost transparent tendril wrapped around it. Three tendrils were deep in his ass, and she could see a bulge in his stomach as one of the three thrust into him. Another was deep down his throat, every few seconds gushing a thick viscous blue liquid into his mouth, which Eragon was greedily swallowing, while his cock would almost immediately explode into the tentacle wrapped around him afterward. His eyes were half closed, as though he were extremely weak. Another cry escaped him as he came again, thick ropes of his essence shooting into the tentacle as he tried in vain to buck into the tendril, his body too exhausted to respond to his whims. Still the tentacles continued to molest him, quickly gaining another load of cum from the now nearly unconscious rider. Saphira could feel a slight ache in her groin region. She knew Eragon was in pain, and that was enough. She approached the nearest tendrils to her, which happened to be the three in Eragon's ass. Her fangs were bared in anger. _'Calm her Rider, or I will have no choice but to restrain her until we're done.'_  The beast said, well aware of Saphira's intentions. Eragon heard the order, but was too tired to reconnect with his dragon. His vision was blurring every few seconds. he could feel his next orgasm would likely bring about the end of the session. Still he knew he had to stop Saphira. He began pushing at the tendril in his mouth with his tounge. The creature sensed his intent and removed it, just as Saphira was about to bite the three tendrils in Eragon's ass. "LETTA!" Eragon screamed as Saphira stopped and brought he face to his. "Letta... Saphira. I'll be... okay.... But.... you need... to... calm yourself." Eragon said taking deep breaths every few seconds. Saphira growled in response before again snapping at the tendrils in her Riders ass. "Saphira.. Please.. once.. I fall.. Oh gods... I fall.. asleep... I'm.. I'm.. Aghhhh!!" Eragon screamed as he came again harder then he had before. His cock gushing cum as the creature had delivered the aphrodisiac directly on his prostate, immediately causing an intense orgasm guaranteed to knock Eragon out. Eragon felt each burst of seed explode from his cock, each shot more painful then tne last from his overworked erect manhood. His head swam before his world went dark,  as he heard Saphira roar with worry.

As Eragon went limp, Saphira couldn't suppress the worried roar as she felt her Rider's mind finally slip away. The tendrils continued to lazily thrust into Eragon, and stroke his cock, until the flow of cum slowly abated, as Saphira snarled in anger. Mainly because it forced another two orgasms back to back out of him before stopping, which according to the beast was to get rid of any access aphrodisiac in Eragon's system. The tentacles then gently pulled out and lifted the Rider, before carrying him into the cave. _'Follow me, Saphira. Your rider will rest here, you may stay with him.'_  The creature said as Saphira followed. Gently, the tentacles layed Eragon on a pile of grass, leaves, and torn clothing. _'We had an agreement, to answer your question to him. I would milk him, until unconscious. He chose it, not me. He will be fine in a few hours, if not by midnight. There is no permanent damage.'_  
'You expect me to believe ANY of what you just told me?! You brought him here, and have drained load after load of his essence from him, until he was unconscious, and you expect me to accept HE chose that?! I know my Rider better then you, and Eragon would NEVER do such a thing! If you EVER do this again, I will tear every one of your limbs to shreds! Look at his hindend, it won't even close!'   
'Believe what you will, dragon. For now I can't convince you he chose that, however, I'm sure when you ask him, he'll tell you the truth. I will return shortly, with something to help him regain his strength. I have finished feeding for today. I will give him 8 hours of rest, followed by time for him to relieve himself and feed, before I will feed on him again. His hindend will close in due time.' With that the tendrils retreated away from the two, as Saphira layed protectivly against her rider, snarling at a nearby tendril across from them. After about 10 minutes, she gently began licking his body clean, before stopping and picking him up gently in her maw. She then took to the skies, flying towards a stream she'd seen while hunting. 

She landed softly on the bank, and lowered Eragon into it gently. As the cool water carressed Eragon's nude body, she genly nudged his head with her maw, while holding him with her forepaw. Eragon slowly stirred, his body sluggish and mind still clouded by the multiple climaxes he'd been forced to endure. "S-Saphira..?" He slowly slurred, his words sluggish. _'Relax little one. I'm going to help you. Here, let me warm this.'_  She said before blowing fire into the stream, about 10 feet upstream from Eragon. She held the stream of flame for at least 10-15 minutes. Immediately the water began to warm, and soothe Eragon's sore muscles, still erect cock, and gaping ass.  Saphira gently ran her tail over Eragon's body, using the rough scales to remove the dirt and grime from his body. He layed still allowing the warm water, and Saphira's tail to gently carress him. He drifted quietly to sleep as Saphira washed him, and allowed him to soak in the warm water. Within minutes he was fast asleep as she continued. As Saphira ran her tail over his member gently, he nearly screamed in pain as he shot another load up his chest. Saphira growled as she too felt the pain, certain that something had gone terribly wrong in her mate's member. She decided silently to remain away from that portion of him, even though it smelled heavily of the beast. She apologized quickly before continuing, She gently turned him onto his stomach, and cleaned his back, ass, and neck, being mindful of the sorest and most sensitive parts of his body, which might trigger another orgasm. After she completed her task, she wrapped her tail around him, and allowed him to rest in the warm water. She feared greatly for Eragon, as he hadn't spoke to her, nor could she feel his mind. She tried multiple times to speak to him, and from his eyes, she could tell he heard her, but couldn't seem to form the link to talk back to her. So she resorted to just speaking to him. She didn't talk about anything in particular, just whatever came to mind. Roran, Murtagh, their journeys through Alagaesea, Arya, Garrow, even her potential clutch she wished him to sire, which seemed to get a tired smile from Eragon. She purposfully avoided anything to do with the beast, to keep Eragon calm.

Eventually, she pulled him from the now cooling stream, and carried him in her maw back to the caves. Along the way, he fell asleep again. Gently she layed his slumbering form onto the pile of foliage and rags, before walking to a tree and snapping off brances with her maw. She then returned, broke the brances with her forlegs into sticks and logs, then lit one log with her fire, to keep Eragon warm. _'Where did you two go?'_  The beast asked as a tendril slowly approached. Saphira growled before responding. _'To bathe him in a stream nearby.'_  
'Ah, so THAT was the unnatural warmth to the water I felt. Does he prefer warm baths?'  
'Yes, why?' The creature gave no response, instead, it left the cave and approached a stream nearby. With lightning fast speed it thrust itself into the water, and the ground below. Saphira waited for a few minutes without an answer, and decided to lay by Eragon, who was shivering with cold, as the wind blew onto his still wet body through the cave entrance. After a few hours the tendril returned, covered in earth, the hole in the water now completely filled. _'There. Now the water wil always be warm.'_  

_'What did you do?'_ Saphira asked as the beast slithered back into the cave. _'I created a volcanic pocket about 500 miles below the surface, with a heating vent leading to the stream to warm the water. Essentially, this stream will now forevermore be a hotspring.'_   Saphira looked at the creature greatfully. _'Thank you.'_  
'He is sacrificing his essence for my survival. It is the least I can do. Here, I found some fresh fruits and nuts nearby. I can bring him however much he needs each morning.' The creature said as a tendril placed a great number of apricots and Walnuts by the sleeping rider.  
_'I still don't believe what you told me, but I forgive you.. For now. I may need your aide. I examined Eragon's body as he rested, he... I believe there is damage to him. He orgasmed again as I washed him and nearly screamed in pain even though he was basically unconscious.'_  
_'I may be able to find out what's wrong, however I would have to enter his penis to find out. If you allow it, my excretions can heal whatever wound may be inside.'_ The creature said as Saphira looked nervously at her sleeping Rider. She feared for Eragon's sanity, as well as his body. Quietly she dipped her head in approval as a small tendril about 3 milimeters in width slowly approached Eragon's slit. _'I will be gentle Saphira, don't worry.'_  Saphira watched in silence as the thin tendril began to disappear into Eragon's member as he groaned in discomfort. Nervous, Saphira sent calming feelings through the link, while stroking Eragon's pectoral with her tail, hoping Eragon would feel them. She wasn't sure how much (if any) of it reached him, but he seemed to still slightly as her tail gently slid across his chest. _'You seem to be right, dragon. He has suffered slight damage. Nothing too severe, simply some inflammation from climaxing so much, and so often.'_  
The creature said as it worked it's way through Eragon's member. _'His testes seem unharmed... As does the vast majority of his urethra, beyond the inflammation. His ejaculatory duct seems to be slightly irritated, but overall okay. I'l add some of my secretions to the areas he is sore, and check again before I feed tomorrow. If it's still inflamed, I'll give him more, and allow him to rest further.... Allow me to check his Prostate. I had to resort to overstimulating it simply to finish because you attacked.'_  
  
Saphira let out a growl that sounded more like a groan of sadness as she realized that indirectly, she had put Eragon in this situation. The creature had panicked due to her being unable to control herself. She waited in silence as the Tendril remained unmoving for a moment before she spoke. _'I thought you were checking his Prostate. Why are you not examining it through his hindend?'_  
_'I can examine it from here. While I may have easy access via his anus, it is just as easy to go through here, I can access it through his seminal gland, or by going through his ejaculatory duct wall. Don't get too nervous, I'd of had to do the same thing through his anus anyway. He won't feel any pain, I've numbed him where I intend to enter. Hmm.. I'm in. It... It seems okay. I'm going to give it an experimental touch, tell me if you feel pain from him.'_  
Saphira waited for a moment before an intense pleasure through their weak link caused her to orgasm. She roared as a stream of fire blasted the rock above them, her juices splashing on the cavern floor. At that same moment Eragon moaned as the tendril felt a small amount of ejaculate force it's way past it. _'Hmm... If that caused you to climax, Eragon must've felt even more pleasure from it. As well as some slight pain. I don't think the gland is too damaged if at all. I believe he'll be alright, I've repaired the slight damage he suffered. He should be fine by morning. Let us rest, Saphira. The sun went down about 3 hours ago.'_  
Saphira silently agreed as she layed her head on Eragon's legs, allowing sleep to take her. 

Eragon awoke about four hours later, as Saphira slightly shifted off him in her sleep. Quietly he pat the side of her head and stood. Stretching his stiff muscles as he did so. He quietly walked out of the cave and approached a tree. He silently relieved himself before walking to the stream and splashed some water on his face, surprised at the warmth that greeted him. He then quietly walked back in the cave and sat against Saphira before using the Ancient Language to start a fire in the pit Saphira had made earlier. As the fire roared to life Eragon noticed the food sitting next to him. He quickly ate as many of the fruits and nuts he could, his stomach feeling as though he hadn't eaten in a week. After he'd finished he pulled his knees up under his chin in an effort to warm himself as he pressed his back against Saphira.  _'How do you feel, Eragon?'_   The beast asked as a tendril slowly slithered towards him. "Still a little tired, and sore. A bit cold too." There was silence before the beast spoke again. _'May I examine you? You were raw from our last session. I told your dragon it was a Minor inflammation, but that was simply to calm her.'_  Eragon glanced at the thin tendril approaching him. "You'll examine me with that?"   
_'Yes, it will enter your penis, and I will examine if you are well enough to complete your duties today.'_    
"And if I'm not?" Eragon asked suddenly nervous. _'Then you may rest, and I'll feed off the wildlife again.'_  Eragon nodded quietly, as the thin tendril approached him. _'Spread your legs I'll need access to your genitals. If you are ready, I will milk you immediately, if not, I'll pull out and you may rest, unless you feel you can complete your duties. Agreed?'_  Eragon slowly spread his legs out in front of him and nodded. "Agreed." At this the tendril again entered Eragon's member, a slick slime aiding it's entry and numbing any pains Eragon may have felt. Instead it left an interesting full feeling, and Eragon felt his cock harden in response to the invader. The tendril squirmed inside him, going deeper with every wiggle. Eragon moaned as a strange pleasure struck him as the tendril silently examined the inner workings of his member. As the tendril worked it's way deeper and deeper, Eragon found his cock completely erect and throbbing. The tendril continued for a short time before beginning to pull out, only to thrust back in without warning. Eragon moaned again as the tentacle repeated the motion over and over, as another couple of tendrils lifted his legs. A third pushed at his pucker, quickly getting entrance. Immediately the tentacle in his ass sought out his prostate immediately beginning to flick it's tip against it. Eragon immediately began rolling his hips impailing himself on the invader up his ass. The tentacle in his cock began speeding up until it was almost a blur. Eragon saw stars as the tendril quickly began thrusting in and out of his cock, pleasure filling his entire body. His moans had grown in intensity and frequency as the tentacles violated his body once again. Finally after what felt to Eragon like hours he exploded as the Tendril pulled completely out allowing Eragon's seed to shoot up his chest, some stray streaks landing on his face. The tendrils holding his legs swarmed wherever his cum landed, sucking up every drop, before attaching themselves to his nipples and sucking on the sensitive nubs. The tentacle in his ass began thrusting hard and deep into the rider as another tentacle engolfed his cock. _'I'll make you orgasm only once more, than you may rest.'_  Came the only words from the beast as it continued to work Eragon's erection and prostate. 

Eragon could only moan in response as he bucked into the skin tight tendril on his member. The beast quickly found a rhythm that had Eragon moaning unceasingly, and his cock leaking copius amounts of precum. As the tendril in his ass pulled out, the one on his cock sucked in his member completely. As it thrusted in, the tendril would withdraw to the tip. Eragon found this to be quite confusing, as he wasn't sure which to buck into. The beast made the choice for him as two more tendrils placed themselves at Eragon's entrance and thrust in quickly.  This time instead of the fire Eragon had felt earlier, he instead felt only pleasure as the the three began thrusting into him in unison. Eragon was so lost in pleasure he didn't realize exactly how loud he was moaning until he realized Saphira was now watching as the beast continued. She watched silently as Eragon was lifted off the ground with each thrust into his ass. She watched as Eragon threw his head back as a thrust struck his prostate again. She felt herself becoming wet as she watched her mate get bred hard. She wanted nothing more than to be filled herself. She imagined what it was like the previous week as the tentacles filled her every hole, feeling the multiple orgasms ripping through her body as her Rider watched helplessly. She imagined the beast again filling her with it's tendrils, forcing climaxes from her. Suddenly she felt something enter her. She looked down to see the same tentacle as before begin to thrust into her. She growled in pleasure as the beast continued to use her and her rider. The tentacle in her pussy beginning to thrust just as quickly as the one that had violated Eragon's cock just minutes earlier. The tendrils assaulting Eragon did the same quickly becoming blurs moving in and out of the Rider. Suddenly Eragon screamed as he exploded again, massive amounts of cum filling the tendril on his cock, almost immediately Saphira too roared as she also climaxed from the tendril moving at a lightning speed. As the tendrils pulled off both Rider and dragon, Eragon and Saphira were left panting as their afterglows took hold. Eragon leaned back against Saphira , his body glistening with sweat as Saphira growled. _'I didn't say I wanted that.'_  
_'You didn't tell me to stop either.'_  


**Author's Note:**

> Ancient Language phrases:Eka àstar ono tomo, pömnuria maer. Slytha astoo. - I love you too, My Mate. Sleep Well.  
> Eka otherúm Saphira, Eka wehnata nèiat thorta aí eïnradhin. - I swear Saphira, I will not speak a word.  
> Eka, weohnata néit thorta aí eïnradhin. - I will not speak a word.  
> Eka otherúm - I swear


End file.
